Obsessed
by cupidity11
Summary: 100 Theme IZ Challenge for DA! :3 Mostly ZaDr, some RaPr, DaLNr, Tagr ect ect.
1. Name ZaDr

"Dib-Stink!" Zim growled, claws digging into the humans pale flesh. Dib moaned at the sound of his name coming from the alien's soft green lips. He caught a wiry, sweet antenna in his mouth, sucking frantically on the tip. Zim gasped, wrapping his short legs around Dib's waist. Who would've guessed that after years of fighting it would lead to this? Lying on the cold, concrete ground of Zim's lab; bloody and bruised from their most recent fight, making out. Neither would've. They would've killed you for even thinking it. Fried your brains for talking about it. Then laughed about it. But, here they were.

Wanting, needing each other with a fiery heat. It burned, consumed them just like their hatred. This by the way was quickly dissolving. As if it had never been, with each cry or gasp. Every time they moaned each other's name.

Dib felt the wall crumbling. The steel wall that hid everything, he felt from the alien and himself. Then with one word, "Dib!" it fell completely. There was no insult tacked on at the end and that…that broke him into pieces. His heart filled with suppressed joy and…love.

All with the simple, saying of his real name in the heat of passion.

"Zim," Dib whispered, around the antenna in his mouth, staring down at the beautiful alien flushed with lust. "I love you."


	2. Sky ZaDr

"Zim what was it like on Irk?" Dib asked twirling the alien's antennae around his finger. The appendages twitched, pleased with the humans ministrations. Zim sighed, although it was a half purr as well.

"Irk." Zim closed his ruby eyes, trying to visualize the home he hadn't seen in years. "Well it was always clean. Everything was. The people, the land, the air. It always smelt faintly like vontaz." Zim hummed, as the human rubbed the base of the stalk.

"What's that?" Dib asked, curious and satisfied at the noises Zim was making.

"Oh…it's a sort of you humans call a flower but…better." At Dib's confused look, he said. "It smells kind of like roses, smoke and…" he searched for a word. "Honey." Dib paused for a moment before, he continued his rubbing.

'Wow." He murmured.

"Yes. Indeed. The buildings are all shades of red and thousands of different types of vehicles fly through the air. Lights always blink and swirl over our planet because the sun is so far away. But I think the most beautiful part is the sky. Red during the day and purple at night. No clouds, no stars. Smooth and vast. The first time I saw it…I loved it." He mumbled, hand roaming up to Dib's face.

"It sounds beautiful, Zim. I wish I could see it." Dib whispered, nuzzling the alien's hand.

"It is. Maybe…one day we can both see it."

"I would like that. To see the place you grew. To kiss you under the red sky." Dib kissed Zim's palm.

"Yes, Dib-Love. Under the red sky."


	3. New ZaDr

Humans always wanted something new.  
It was one of the many, many, many, many things that made them horribly inferior.  
New toys, new clothes, new pets, houses, cars, music, jewelry, shoes ECT. But, the worst was how they went through mates like tissue paper.  
The Irkens wanted new stuff as well but never did they choose new mates. If they took one they kept it until their Paks turned off forever.  
So, Zim always felt the worry in his squeedely spooch. He would love Dib until they died, but would the human want something new? Something soft, sweet .female?  
If he did .then Zim would kill her. Dib too. But, it would change the fact that his lover was moving on. Getting bored with him. The amazing Zim! He clenched his fists. Never. He would keep Dib entertained. Yes that was his battle plan. To keep their lovey thing a relationship, always new. 


	4. Cold

Dib had gone cold and hour, 18 minutes, 32 seconds and .437 milliseconds ago. But, Zim was still trying to revive him.  
He had been calm at first, the human couldn't t be dead. He had never died before. Surely, a simple blow to the head wouldn't t kill him. It had progressed from poking to oxygen machines and electrical shocks. Trying desperately to jump start the fragile heart. Now Zim ignored the tears that rolled down his face in favor of begging.

"No! Wake-up! Wake-up, you idiot human! Stop being dead! Zim commands you! The Tallest order it! Don t die! Don t leave me! Not now! I NEED you!"

But, Dib s heart never beat again. Zim could never take back his mistake and the only thing he had now was a lie. For hours, days the alien worked. Trying to find a solutions, to bring the dead back to life. When none came he held his humans cold body to his jade chest and sobbed into the limp black hair.


	5. Welcome

"Only a few more minutes, Zim." Dib whispered, holding onto Zim as they docked his ship.

"I know." Zim said, all his concentration focused on landing, not on the amazing scenery.

The bright red sunless sky, matched his eyes, tall metal buildings of every size, shape and color but none the less each were magnificent. The architecture was brilliant and cut sharply like Irken s themselves. He was ignorant of the blue grass that smelt like earth apples, or the buzz of excited talk, machines and enthusiasm.

His lover's glowing gold eyes watched the alien, with concerned intensity. He buried his excitement, unsure why Zim was so calm. With a final sounding clunk- the ship settled, the heat making the metal pop. Then all was silent in the cockpit.

"Ready?" Dib wondered, grabbing the smaller male s hand. Zim took a deep breath and nodded, antenna bouncing, standing to his full height which was barely Dib s shoulder.

They were both dressed in their earth clothes; Zim in his uniform and Dib in all his trench coat glory. With the press of a button the door opened. The silence was immediately shattered with the sound of a billion cries. The invaders were lined up straight, dressed in the required uniform. They saluted the two men, antennas wiggling in respect. Every Irken in fact was waving their black appendages.

The feeling of coming home over flowed Zim, washing away the past hurts. He wanted to weep at the utter relief, the sights, sounds and smells brought him but held it in. He could cry like a moron later. Din leaned down and whispered, "Welcome home, Invader, I mean Tallest Zim. "


	6. Luck

"So…we're really gonna give this a shot?" Dib hesitated.  
"Yes, human child. We are gonna shoot." Zim said, buffing his claw.  
"Okay so I can kiss you?"

"Yes. Kiss away." The smug alien grinned waving his hand nonchalantly.  
"W-we can snuggle and have um…more sex?" Dib blushed.  
Zim sighed." Yes, yes. All that jazz."

"I can call you stuff like baby, sweetie, honey, and My Little Alien?"

Zim glared, red eyes narrowed." Yes."

"We can hold hands and laugh and share food?"

Zim was really annoyed with the human by now.  
"YES! The holding of the icky hands and anything else your puny brain can comprehend!" Dib was ecstatic.  
"So, I can be the man in the relationship?"

"Don't push your luck. "


	7. Voice

Why wouldn t he just go away? I ve been told by therapists, psychologists, scientists that he s not real. That he s just an illusion, a voice inside my head. A voice that laughs when I fall; mocks all my failures and beats up the ones who hurt me. He s my only savior. The best and only thing I have. I need him. But, is he even freaking real? If he isn t then who am I fighting and fucking? Who am I falling in love with? They don t know that I can see him (ruby eyes and green skin), smell him (the honey like scent his antenna give off.), touch him (the feel of his claws, scratching, digging in my skin.) even talk to him (long nights of sharing, and arguing.) The scars from him are there, will always be there on my skin and soul. Am I crazy? Is he just a voice? 


	8. Rainbow

"Human! There's a thing in your sky!"

Zim yelled, frantic, but not showing it. He wondered what on Irk that colorful menace was. Dib ran outside, door slamming behind him. He panted, What Zim! He looked up at the sky where Zim was pointing. He expected a meteor or a freaky, airplane. But, instead all he saw was a rainbow.  
"Oh it's just a rainbow." He said, looking at the alien.  
"A WHAT?" Zim watched the sky warily, after hearing the word rain.  
"It' s what happens after it rains. Pretty huh?"

Zim glared at the stupid bow of rain. Not really. He was prettier than the idiotic colorful thing. Dib smiled guessing at the aliens feelings.  
"One minute. I'll be right back."

Zim watched the human go, tapping his foot impatiently. He got bored after 3 seconds and decided to come up with ideas to get rid of rainbows forever. Dib sprinted back outside, something in his hand.  
Zim pouted, curious. Dib walked over and clipped something into Zim's wig.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to look at the thing in his hair, going cross eyed.  
"A rainbow bow. I think it looks beautiful on you."

Zim felt a little bit of heat color his cheeks.

"Yes, well I AM beautiful."

Dib just grinned and grabbed the alien s hand to watch as the rainbow faded.


	9. Goodbye

"Y-you can t leave". Dib, gold eyes wet with tears, stuttered.

"Why not? I have nothing left here. My mission, my life was a lie. There is no need for Zim to stay."

The jade skinned, male said standing straight beside his Voot cruiser.

"Me. Stay for me." Dib pled. Zim couldn't leave. What would he do? He had spent most of his life, chasing, fighting, loving and hating the alien.

"No. You are an adapting human. You will be fine here. I must go now, or the worm hole will close before Zim even passes through it."

Zim hissed, stiffly with finality in every word. Dib didn't let the tears that choked him flow. Just nodded.

Zim shuffled his feet for a moment, before holding out his gloved claw.

"It's been...odd, Dib-Stink. Fighting with you. You were a worthy opponent."

The human looked at the hand before grabbing it and yanking the shorter male to him. Zim screeched but, went silent as Dib's mouth moved desperately against his. Dib pushed his tongue inside the Irken s mouth and moaned when he felt Zim's serrated tongue rub along his flat one. The kiss was needy, scared. Zim forced himself to pull away and cleared his throat.

"Zim really must leave now."

Dib looked down at the ground. Zim hated when the human did that. He sighed angrily, and lifted the teen's chin, stepped closer and looked into the sad, molten gold irises.

"Goodbye human." Zim whispered, lightly kissing his lips before stepping back and climbing into the ship.

Zim flipped the switches, turned the knobs. He didn't look back at the human. But, wished he had. His squeedely spooch felt empty.

Dib fell to his knees and let the tears fall.

"Goodbye." He murmured to no one.


	10. Forget

Dwicky caught Dib looking out at the darkening sky, again. He sighed, eyebrows furrowed, watching the 19 year old examine the stars. Looking, always looking.  
"Dib." He said, walking towards the younger man.  
"Oh, hey baby." Dib gasped, turning towards him a little guilty.  
Dwicky sighed, shaking his head. "When are you going to stop searching for him, Dib? It's been eight years. He's not coming back." The teen bit his bottom lip, eyes drawn towards every little movement outside.

"I know. I can t help it. It still feels like he'll show up at any moment and try to clobber me." Or fuck me, but Dib didn't add that part. The counselor sat down next to his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around him.  
"I understand. But, you need to let him go. Need to forget him in order to move on."

Dib knew Dwicky was right. The man was brilliant. One of the many things that had attracted him. Plus Dwicky knew that aliens existed. He didn't think Dib was insane.

"You're right. I know your right. But he's a part of me." Dib looked down at his hands. Many pale, jagged white lines ran up his knuckles. He knew many, many more were hidden beneath clothing. Legs, arms, neck, back, and maybe even his skull. Claw marks. From Him. A claim. A marking. The last tiny string that connected them besides the fading memories. As long as he had them he would be Zim's, as much as he would like to be someone else's. He would never be able to forget that frustrating alien that changed his universe.


	11. Computer

Zim let out a loud, keening moan as the human pushed him back onto the lab table. They were in Zim's underground base and things had gotten out of hand (or claw) quite fast. One moment they'd been fighting. Yelling, exchanging the usual banter and then the human tackled the alien to the ground. He punched and kicked. The alien scratched and bit. Loud curses rent the stale air. Then Zim bit Dib's neck. The hot, spicy blood reached his tongue and he moaned. Nothing had tasted this good in forever. The pain made Dib scream. The noise Zim made caused him to shudder. Warm, fingers found antenna and yanked lightly. Zim growled, claws digging into Dibs back.

"Z-Zim…" Dib moaned as the alien continued suckling his neck. Zim pulled his mouth away as he suddenly understood what the hell he had just done. He shoved the human off of him and jumped up. Dib however fell in jumble to the floor.

"Ouch! Damn it Zim!"

Zim laughed, ignore the spicy taste in his mouth that made it water.

Dib glared up at the Irken, rubbing his neck. His fingers became warm and sticky with his spilled blood. The sight pissed him off.

He jumped up and ran for the alien. Red eyes widened.

" What are you-AH!"

The Dib was on him again! As though they had never stopped. Zim didn't stop Dib from shoving down his leggings and stroking his sensitive appendages. Dib didn't stop Zim from shredding his shirt off and biting his neck.

On top of the lab table, Dib claimed the Irken, shoving himself inside the alien.

"Zim…" Dib hissed. He was quieter than his alien counterpart who was as the humans put it a Screamer.

"OH! YES! MY TALLEST! OH TALLEST! DIB! YES!" The computer, basically asleep, woke up from his slumber at the sound of his master's loud voice. Usually it meant he needed something.

"Yes" sigh "sir?"

"OH TALLEST!" Zim screeched, letting out a high moan.

"What? What should I do about the Tallest Sir?" Zim whimpered, Dib groaned.  
"YES!" If the computer had brows to furrow they'd be pretty furrow-y right about now.  
"Send them snacks, videos, pictures, data…what?"

" FUCK! YES! TALLESSSST!"

Sigh. "Whatever."

So the computer sent the Tallest anything. Zim's newest plans, earth data of whether reports, two seasons of Two and a Half men, snacks of all origin and the last 24 hours of surveillance tape. It had captured everything. From the time Dib came in the lab to what they were doing on the table right now.


	12. Kiss

The clock ticked rhythmaticlly , drops of rain smacking the window. The sound kept Zim awake. That and the human's obnoxious snoring, next to him. He'd already tried plugging his nose.

Didn't work, if anything it got louder. Zim sighed out of boredom and looked down at the sleeping boy. Well he was technically a man now but, sometimes Zim still saw the obsessive compulsive, big headed, high squeaky voiced boy that had tried to put him in Alien Sleep Cuffs his first day on earth. That had been almost eleven years ago. They had spent a good seven of those years fighting.

Then the boy hit puberty. Zim shuttered, remembering their first kiss. Lost…He was at least eight inches taller than Zim, towering over him. Voice lows, as he yelled out at the alien to 'stop or you ll regret it'! Muscles tight under his trench coat, piercings shining under the yellow street light as they ran.

The human tackled him, sending them both to the ground.

"I hate your stupidness!" Zim screamed, obnoxious as ever.

"I hate your craziness!" Dib growled, never growing tired of this game.

"Look who's talking, you big headed baboon!" Zim clawed at Dib's back, wanting to hurt. To make him bleed.

"MY head's not big!" Dib yelled, head butting the other male.

"You LIE!" Zim was squirming, trying desperately to get free. His hips rocked upwards into Dib's. When the younger male groaned, Zim stilled. He watched as Dib s eyes fluttered closed. Why? Curious, he rocked again. The moan was louder.

"Z-Zim, stop that." But, it sounded weak. Zim did it again out of spite.

"St-top." It was basically a whisper.

"No." Zim purred, hands roaming up and grabbing the human's scythe lock of hair. Dib whimpered and grinded against Zim. This made the alien gasp in shock and pleasure which was just wrong. Dib opened his eyes, and grinned evilly.

Zim realized he had made a huge mistake. He had provoked a hormone filled teenager; Those things were monsters.

The human leaned low and kept grinding, as his pink mouth drew closer. One inch. Half inch. Three centimeters.

"D-DIB! No! Stop…nngh." Zim purred. He couldn't control his hips. The ache grew between his thighs. 

"Never." The human whispered, before laying his lips over Zim's. Zim wanted to protest but it came out muffled.

Their lips fit perfectly, the Dib-Human's dull teeth biting semi-hard. Zim gave out a high keening moan, wrapping his legs around Dib s waist. Their tongues danced, mimicking the movements of sex.

Zim pulled away to breathe; not having a nose, sucked. The human kissed down his neck, suckling the green collarbone. Zim kept grinding, unable to help himself, yelling the boy's na -SNORT- Zim jerked, as the man next to him snored away, peaceful.

He rolled his red eyes, looking at the clock next to their bed. 3:02 am. The hated rain was slowing. He snuggled closer to the slumbering Dib. Zim purred, loving how warm the human was.

"You're a hell of a kisser Dib-Thing. But, your heads still big." Zim whispered.


	13. Betrayal

"How could you?" Dib hissed.  
Zim laughed manically and arrogantly as always.  
"Pitiful earth child! How could I not? You knew this would happen. Do not pretend other wise." Dib laughed bitterly behind choked tears.  
"I didn't! I was supposed to stop you! I'm always supposed to stop you." Zim stopped grinning, completely serious for once.  
"Well, you didn't." The human kicked a near by chair over, tears breaking free.  
"Fuck Zim! I thought we had a truce! An understanding! Your leaders were assholes and abandoned you so you would forfeit the earth to me. It was practically written in blood." He glared down at the metal ground of Zim s space ship, where he had woken up just an hour ago in bliss. But, now he didn t even want to look at the Irken. Zim snorted, which how he did was a mystery.  
"Dib-Thing, that was six years ago, and I never agreed to it. You just assumed I did when I gave you access to my amazing body." He sat back in his lush chair, watching Dib. The human wasn't looking out the floor to ceiling windows at the now empty place where earth used to be.  
Zim on the other hand couldn't stop looking, smugness in his every contented glance. He knew however the human saw this as an act of betrayal, but he would see Zim's awesomeness eventually.  
"Come here, Dib-Stink." He said, hands held out in a gimme motion. Dib shook his head. Zim sighed, annoyed and exasperated.  
"Come to me, human!" Zim pouted. Dib shuddered and took a few reluctant steps.  
"That's it. Come 'ere, Dibbeh." Dib looked down, eyes going anywhere but at the alien. The alien who destroyed his home, his family. The alien that abused him. The alien he was constantly masochistically falling for.  
"Yes. A few more steps." Dib felt himself moveing, giving in. He forced himself to stop a few feet away from Zim.  
"Common Dibbeh. So close. Just a few more steps. Let me hold you. I ll let you touch my antenna, yes?" He shook his head, fighting.  
"Dib, look at me." " No." Zim growled, harsh clicks signified he was speaking in Irken. The human was gonna make him say it wasn't he?  
"PLEEEASE, look at me?" Zim said please. That was rare. Dib gave in and looked up into those ruby red eyes that reminded him of blood. And roses and sunrises. He felt the tell tale tugging in his heart. Without another thought he walked to Zim's arms. Lost and forgetful of his betrayal. For now.


	14. Cat

"Zim! What on earth are you wearing?" Dib shouted, jerking backwards. He had come home from work and opened the door to find this?

"I think you mean what on Irk, human." Zim replied, starching like he had seen the women on TV do when they wanted to be sexy and seductive. He knew he looked good but, the human was speechless. The cat costume was leather, skin tight and black. It hugged his every curve (not that he had much); the skirt rode up a little more where it was already mid-thigh. The tiny tube top, didn't give him any cleavage but who wanted breasts anyway? The Dib-human obviously didn't like them. Knee high boots and black garters completed the outfit. Oh wait…there was the cat ears that he had clipped into his wig.

"WH-why are you…" Dib gulped, watching Zim stretch like a feline. "Wearing that Zim?"

"Oh, Dib-Slave, did you forget that it's our two year anniversary?" Zim purred, admiring his beautiful skin. Yes, he was truly fantastic. Who wouldn't want him?

He looked back up at Dib; golden eyes wide with shock and passion. Pale skin a drastic contrast to the black trench coat and tight black pants he wore. Piercings and the glasses glimmered in the dim candle light. Well…Dib wasn't too bad looking either. Not that he would ever admit that aloud.

"Come play with me Dib."


	15. Hate

First it was the pure energy of what was to come.  
Glue, cement that kept them together. Then the realization that this person was a worthy foe, a great opponent. Preparation and dread.  
Hatred spills over next, bubbling like acid. Over whelming and hideous, invading all thoughts. Becoming and obsession.  
A wonderful obsession, ruling everything else. Taking notice of only each other. Heavy, horrible realization that stops heart and spooch alike. Taking a chance on friendship. Slowly, so slowly learning to compromise. Warm feelings, sickly. Heated glances and rushing blood. Need beyond the obsession, is so sweet.  
Passion, submission.  
Blooms to something…new. Love.  
Unable to hold the words inside, letting spill from heated lips to clear the air.  
"Love you too." Finally, spoken hesitantly. Painfully, unsure.  
So good. For a very long time.  
Madness. Then pure energy of what was.  
Glue, cement, chains, ropes, spikes.  
Realization of a worthy foe. Dreaded enemy.  
HATERED.  
A cycle that never ends. Never wants to end.  
Never needs to end.


	16. Photograph

Dib had a photograph.

A picture of Zim on his nightstand. It had been there for three years now.

Taken on skool picture day. Zim hadn't understood the need for individual pictures of each student. He was certain they only wanted the picture to stalk and expose him. But, after much persuasion he posed for the photographer, arrogantly. His zipper like teeth shining in the fluorescent light.

Dib stood off to the side, glaring. He hated picture day. His thick rimmed glasses, untamable hair and gawky stance always made him look like a geek. Plus, when he tried to smile it came out painful and forced like someone off to the side was holding a gun to his head and threatening him to smile or else.

After the horrible experience was over with he jacked the picture of Zim to try and Photoshop later.

Five days later, there were many reports of screaming and loud crashes coming from Zim's house. Angry, agonized screams, close to madness. Eventually, the police were called in. When no one answered, they broke down the metal door.

The cops found no sign of life besides the horrible mess. Things were broken beyond recognition, TV smashed, windows shattered and food thrown everywhere. Some one had destroyed everything. They reported claw marks all along the green painted walls.

Dib was the one to call in a missing person's report after a long, worry filled week. No one saw Zim.A month. Two.

Six. A year.

No sign of the green Invader.

And no one cared about that fact besides his enemy, his worst nemesis who kept a photograph of him on his nightstand.


	17. Heat

Zim was always cold. Most Irkens were. That's why they wore long sleeves, leggings, turtle necks and boots. That and their Paks helped keep them at a steady temperature of 86 degrees.

But, it wasn't nearly enough to stop the occasional shudder, and winter was hell.

Zim being defective was colder than the rest, temperature hovering around 73 degrees. So when Dib's skin touched his…fire. Saliva, so hot it sizzled. The human burned Zim inside and out with the constant heat. It radiated from him in waves. The freezing alien always automatically curled against Dib in sleep, searching for the warmth, the comfort of blessed heat. Along his skin, lips, antennas. In his 'soul' or more accurately in his squeedely spooch.

Then he began to notice that even when Dib wasn't around he felt the heat. In his every cell like he'd been branded by the fire Dib gave off. Zim equally hated and loved the feeling. But, he never dared question it.


	18. Pain

The boys were masochistic.

Dib because even thought Zim clawed and bit, scratched and screeched insults, he always came back for more from the alien.

Zim screamed when the human's fluids burned him. Saliva, semen, tears, blood on his skin sizzling tangibly in the heated air. But, he still keenly moaned and demanded more.

The hurt inside and out, bleeding, crying, screaming. But, they never got enough. Returned time and time again to the source of their agony. They did it grudgingly but, with too much zest to ever deny they didn't want it. They wanted what they could give each other. Lust, comfort, hatred but, mostly and most importantly the pain. Never ending pain.


	19. Acceptance

Dear dad,

I know that if I tell you the truth you won't believe me. But, at the teeny tiny miniscule chance you will, here it goes:

I am hopelessly in love with a male Irken alien Invader that until a month ago I considered my arch enemy. We are flying in his Voot Cruiser to a planet called, Vort where interalien marriages are legal. I am eloping. We will make our home either here (doubtful as he hates this place) or somewhere among the stars. In short, your son is a xenophile, gay as a daphodil, and masochistic to the extreme.

The least I can do is ask that you don't throw all my stuff away yet. The most is your acceptance.

Dib


	20. Within

I am an invader.

A hardened, serious, blood thirsty Irken Invader bent on destruction.

I need no one, Zim chanted internally.

But still he turned, eagerly towards the surveillance camera that was currently trained on the Dib-Human. He was working vigorously on a project Zim knew he had been designing for a year now. Sweat ran in rivulets down his face, and neck. Muscles that he had now thanks to puberty, strained with the lifting of a heavy piece of metal.

Zim fought the need to sigh. With wistfulness, desire, hatred and lethargy. He had been up all night doing this exact same thing. Watching Dib. At first it had been because he hadn't seen the human in days and he had been suspicious. Next, curious as to what was so important the Dib-Stink chose to work on instead of fighting him. Then he began noticing little things about Dib he hadn't before. How the human stuck his tongue out when he concentrated. Or how often he ran his hands over the scythe shaped lock on his head. That thing was a source of constant fascination to Zim. He longed to touch it, to experiment upon it. More days went by.

Whenever Dib, hurt himself on accident Zim would laugh gleefully while deep inside a feeling of concern tried to worm its way into his heart. The alien would watch carefully, and when Dibbeh stuck his tongue out, Zim would giggle, a weird warmth filling his Spooch.

What were these feelings within? They were new and odd and…terrifying. Zim never felt fear. It was one of the things that had helped him pass through the Academy. One of the huge reasons why even though he was so destructive, and annoying no one dared go against him. To feel it now…made him shake with fury.

"No." He whispered to himself. "NO!" He didn't want to feel this way. For anything. Let alone this sickening dirt-child! He would do anything, to control this. To control these horrible dirty thoughts and feelings that continued to invade his mind and body.

But, was there a way? He couldn't fix himself, if the thoughts didn't come from his Pak. For days he tried to find a way, anyway to cease the feelings. Taking long breaks in between to spy on Dib. Other times he had to kick Gir out of his way.

"Stupid robot hogging my computer…"

Nothing. There was no way to decease the ickyness let alone get rid of them. He was doomed, because as the days went by…the feelings succeeded in squirming into Zim's black heart. They grew and multiplied, taking on a hideous life of their own. Until he found himself thinking things about the stink-beast that would have made him physically ill a few years before.

How? When? He wants to scream. When did this become irreversible? How had this happened?

He lies to himself then. Saying it will take time. But, it will disappear. Be nothing but a horribly pleasant memory that he can erase from his Pak hard drive.

But, deep down within, Zim knows there is no hope. That forever on he will feel these feelings for only one person. Dib.


	21. Passion RaPr

Red never did understand why some irken's went through their long lives without a fight, without a drive. They just existed and that was boring.

He wanted to jump into raging rivers of Glaxium on the Poolum galaxy, the gushing liquid complete with terrifying monsters. Scale mountains on the Nebula Blark, and claim a few new peaks for the empire.

He wanted to discover and thrive not just on his wonderful planet of Irk but, made chaos throughout the universe.

As an Elite that would assure he could do all these things. But, even as one of the Empire's finest soldiers fighting alongside others of his kind he felt empty.

Yes…adventure and exploring was fun, death defying danger made adrenaline rush through him but, none of the other elites shared his love for it. They didn't enjoy it with a kind of sick, maddening glee.

No one, until a tall Purple eyed rookie, with a name fitting his eye color walked inside the training arena with a look of recklessness in his eyes, and a grin of arrogance.

Red and Purple stuck together like glue, like pieces of a complex puzzle.

Finally, someone to share the passion for danger with.


	22. Skool DaLNr

The alarm buzzed, like an annoying bee. Dib flopped over and smashed his hand down on the spaceship shaped clock. With a groan his ran nails down his pale, pillow lined face and sat up. He stretched and then remembered that it was Monday.

"Damn it." He swore, jumping out of bed and quickly throwing on his usual blue shirt and black cargo pants.

"Wh-hat…are you" The question was interrupted with a loud yawn and a stretch. Dib spun and grinned, watching the bare grey skinned alien. "doing?" He finally asked, blinking sleepily.

Dib chuckled and stroked a flexible horn, distracted so easily by the alien in his bed. God he was such an xenophile.

"School." He reminded, turning away reluctantly to zip up his boots. Lard Nar frowned, brow furrowing.

"Oh yeah. Then you might want this." He sat up and pulled the trench coat out from under him, handing it over to the human.

"Thanks, sweetie. See you when I get home." He took the coat and yanked it on.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" Lard Nar asked, arms crossed. Dib thought for a moment and then clarity hit.

"Right." He bent down and kissed the Resisty leader, lingering for a few seconds.

"Mmm…" Lard Nar smiled. "Now get out of here." He smacked Dib lightly on the butt. Dib grinned the happiest man in the world, before running out already late for the bus.


	23. Soda RaPr

Red took a long drag from his soda, chugging it like an alcoholic would fine whiskey. He didn't normally drink this much. But, the violet eyed irken dancing around the ballroom was forcing him too.

Red growled as once again another partner took the Tallest's hand and spun him fast, faster around the circular room. When Purple let out a ring of loud joyous laughter, Red decided he was finished. Finished watching from the sidelines and admiring HIS Co-ruler smile at others. Finished with feeling that hot, cruel sting of jealousy of those lower irken's. Done.

He floated menacingly across the floor, his subjects wisely darting out of his war path, watching from the sidelines as he made a straight line for Purple, who gracefully floated about, twirling with his latest partner, a small, ugly, barbaric thing. At least that's what Red saw.

The irken swung out his Tallest in a sliding twist, but when Purple twirled back in instead of the tiny invader, his co-tallest grasped his hands, a possessive light in his eyes. "R-Red?" The purple eyed ruler stuttered out, hands clenching and UN clenching in the other male's grip.

"Yes, Pur?" Red said, voice smoky, and lids heavy.

"Everyone's watching…" He warned, looking about shiftily at all the peasants watching with obvious interest as the two tallest turned and spun about the fine, metal dance floor. Elegant as a pair of leaves caught up by the wind's current, two souls intertwined… Fine silk spun together…words whispered perfectly, a blend.

They made a perfect coupling…Red at the lead, aggressive and bold. Purple following along but adding to it without consent, wonderfully talented and superior.  
"Your point?" Red questioned, never removing his eyes a split second from his partner. Purple gulped, feeling hypnotized, as he stared straight back into the maroon abyss.

"None. None at all."


	24. Storm ZaDr

Zim was covered head to toe in paste, wearing four raincoats of various colors, rain boots, two pairs of gloves and an umbrella was ready to be opened yet, he still let out a frightened whimper at the constant downpour. It over flowed the gutters and the smell filled the air, calming to some and disgusting to others.

"Zim. You'll be fine. I promise." The alien just shook a little, bright purple contacts focused on the deadly drizzle. Mist swept up over the ground, an after math to the hard, pounding sound the drops made hitting the earth.

Dib stepped back inside from where he'd been standing, waiting for the last ten minutes. He reached up and gently grabbed Zim's shoulder and shook, forcing Zim to look at him instead of the rain.

"You are strong and can handle this stupid earth water. You are an invader and nothing stops you."

Dib smiled, and stepped back out into the rain after letting go. "Besides, I won't let anything happen to you."

It was on the tip of Zim's tongue to say he didn't need protecting from anyone, nether the less from a worm baby such as the Dib-Beast, but a large boom made him re think his own thoughts.

"I am strong. Zim will handle this Dib-Monkey! I have no fear!" Zim shouted, finger pointing at the sky. Dib nodded, humoring him.

"Now come on, oh amazing one, we got to go. Now."

But, still Zim didn't move. He took a few tentative steps forward, but tiny moans of fear escaped him as he fought to make himself run head first into the acid.

Dib who had been walking off at a quick pace, turned around to see how far Zim was behind and froze when there was no one.

"Damn it Zim." He mumbled, stalking back to the base. He was prepared to be pissed, and yell at the invader to get the hell over it.

But, when he saw the obvious dread, shaking limbs and how vulnerable the normally arrogant alien was he couldn't do it.

Instead he walked over and held out his pale hand. "Take it Zim. Let's do this together."

The irken's eyes darted back and forth from the rain in head of him and the hand the human held out for him. He looked up into those amber eyes and cautiously placed his own gloved claw into it.

The fingers, nails painted black, curled softly around the smaller ones.

"Come on, Space Boy. Let's race." Zim smirked and they sprinted head first into the pouring rain, neither afraid.


	25. Lie ZaZr

Everything they said, their filthy words that spewed forward out like so many germs, none of it was true.

Everything that the humans said…

Even his Tallest had lied to him.

Zim ran a hand over the broken mirror, the shards cutting, slicing up his black rubber gloves, but he didn't care. His own reflections stared back at him, eyes ruby red and hot and cold.

But he had never spoken one untruthful word to himself. Words continued to spout from his lips but he knew they were real.

Stepping closer to the shattered manifestation, he rubbed his face against the glass, the smallest pieces digging into his skin. Blue blood dripped down his face, but the irken staring out at him, prideful and so stubborn never let out a gasp of pain and so the real Zim didn't either. If anything the pain was welcome to a sadist.

He would be as strong as he could be, never breaking the façade of believing in himself. No one else did but, Zim. One hand traced the face in the mirror, fascinated and burning from the inside out.

Zim slid a hand down the mirror, pulled his hand back until he was touching his own smooth face that wasn't as cold as the mirror but, was equally as beautiful. It caressed down his neck, the ripped rubber material squeaking slightly, running with minimal difficulty down his uniform that he'd been in way too long. The mirror watched, blankly eyes following the hand as Zim's did, copying the other's movements.

"Zim never lies." The irken hissed, the mirror mouthed the words in time with him, as if agreeing whole heartedly.

"Never." Lifting the uniform, Zim ran a clawed hand up the side of his leg, trailing to his legging clad thigh. He played with the material, magenta eyes flickered to the mirror that was doing the same thing as him.

"We are the only true speakers in this universe of liars." The mirror nodded, and Zim leaned forward pressing his forehead against the mirror, letting the surface cool his too warm, too tight jade skin. Hissing he sliced the legging away to reveal the skin beneath and the irken in the other world, eagerly watched, doing the same thing.

Someone followed his orders, Zim thought. Himself. The one person who didn't speak lies and promise him something only to break it.

Zim picked a piece of shattered glass from his cut up palm, ignoring the proud indigo blood that caused his frayed glove to stick to it.

"I won't break promises, but I can break you." He pointed at the mirror, and watched his image do the same. He had destroyed the long, piece of glass in hatred of his own reflection. The Tallest said he was worthless. Dib sneered, words of anger 'lizard, hideous'. None of it was true, the mirror had silently whispered into his antenna, the form of pieces falling to the floor. The tinkling sound was beautiful.

Your perfect, Zim. We never lie. The fiery eyes seemed to say, the truth was clear in its every expression.

"Perfect." The real one whispered.

Everything they said, their filthy words that spewed forward out like so many germs, none of it was true.

Everything that the humans said, that his own people claimed was the truth…

Even his tallest had lied to him.


	26. ZaDr Forget

Dib turned a corner, breath sawing in and out of his lungs, sweat dripping down his face in rivulets that blocked his already minimal vision. The cracked lenses made everything seem distorted, but more distracting than the blind spot was the –click click- behind him. The sound of metal legs slamming down on the side walk, breaking through concrete, and tearing free with loud screeching noises.

The sound made his heart beat even faster. How had this happened? The accident had not only made Zim forget everything that had happened before he came to earth but it had increased hostility levels in the irken.

It was a mistake, looking back, and Dib knew it. But, he couldn't stop himself. It cost him the ground he was moving on as Dib tripped on his own two feet, flailing wildly.

"Shit." Biting down on his tongue, he crawled forward trying to stand again.

"Creature! You will cease this madness!" Zim yelled, jumping forward on his spider legs and blocking the human's path. Dib gasped and backed up until he hit the wall.

"Now tell me...why am I here? How did you get me here?" Hissing, Zim grabbed Dib by his trench coat with his bare claws, the gloves having been removed during the healing process. The human didn't dare grab Zim's hand, instead he looked up at the alien with pleading gold eyes.

"Zim…You've been here eight years. On Earth. With me." His voice was cracking, the violate emotions that consumed him too much. Of course the irken was sick of getting that answer over and over again, so with a menacing growl, he backhanded the pink skinned ugly creature, called a human.

Dib's head shot to the side, his glasses finally falling off and smashing on the pavement. Black spots winked behind his blurry vision, and his cheek bone was sore. Cracking his jaw back into place, Dib faced Zim again, panting.

"You can hit me all you want, Space-Boy, but it doesn't change the truth." Another hit, this time harder had his head smacking against the brick wall he was up against.

"Dookie! I don't belong here! I'm supposed to be on Irk! I have a mission to complete! Your people somehow…transported me here or you…you kidnapped me! Yes! You dare hold an Irken Elite captive! That is a big mistake, small one! Now you shall suffer at the Zim hands of-"

"Zim! Yes I know!" Dib snapped, licking away the small drop of blood falling from his split lip. "I know what you babbling about. Look around you, Moron. Does it really seem like my people have the technology to transport or kidnap you?" Zim opened his mouth, but Dib was still talking, raging off in a rant that the two were famous for. "No! No it doesn't. Because we can't. Most of these people are idiots." Zim's eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Think for a moment please; you speak my language very easily, yes? I seem to know a lot about you. In fact I could go on about you for hours. I know everything, Zim." Dib's eyes fell half mast, memories running through his mind. "Everything."

For a small moment it seemed that maybe Zim would be logical and accept what had happened. But, of course it was Zim.

"An illusion! A very crafty one, too, Stink-Beast. But, I will not fall for such blatant lies!"

Dib growled in obvious frustration, hating the old nickname as much as the overly loud obnoxious Invader in that moment.

"You—"he stopped short, a idea shoving itself into his brain. If the Irken didn't remember mental memories, maybe he could remember physical ones. One's body didn't just forget. And just a few weeks ago they'd been in bed, rolling around like two horny teenagers which wasn't far from the truth. So with a wicked grin, Dib grabbed the Invader by the front of his torn uniform and yanked, fusing their lips together.

Zim gasped, eyes widening and arms flailing, shock making everything seem dire. Indeed, his mind told him that everything that the human was doing to his mouth was unfamiliar, that it was disgusting and completely odd. However, his lips parted as if they knew what was expected. His magenta eyes narrowed in desire, and even if he fought it his body responded. Chills swept Zim's body, and everything went fuzzy.

No memories made its way into Zim's mind, his Pak refusing to let go of them, but instead he pressed back against the Earth-boy's mouth, claws curling and antenna shuddering as if this had happened a million times before.


End file.
